Hybrids (EUO)
If you are looking for the Hybrids in End War Online, click here. Hybrids are one of the seven playable races in Endless Utopia Online. Background The origin of the Hybrids is known, unlike the origin rest of the races. Simply put, Hybrids are the result of the intimacy between two individuals with different races. As result, the child born of said relationship would be a Hybrid, a crossbreed being who combines different aspects of both races. For this, they have suffered discrimination for a long time. They are also referred to as half-breeds. There are two types of Hybrids: Regular Hybrids and hybrids of races with opposite elemental affinity, better known as Irregular Hybrids. The latter is the rarest type. Hybrids do not have a territory of their own. They live scattered across Agea, sometimes in the same territory, they were born. Others travel through Agea. Hybrids are randomly and rarely generated from new players when they choose their race. There are a total of 15 possible race combinations for a Hybrid. Of those 15, 3 are Irregular Hybrids. The possible combinations are: Abilities As a combination of two races, Hybrids possess the abilities and weaknesses of both. They regularly have a big amount of Aera. However, this does not come for free, since they possess too much Energy, their powers are more unstable and therefore it is more difficult for them to control their powers. The abilities of a Hybrid are dependent on their bloodline and on their type. Regular Hybrids have two elemental affinities, but they also have two opposed elements as a downside. They are likely to never fully learn how to use the two opposed elements two properly. On the other hand, Irregular Hybrids have two opposed elemental affinities. This comes at the cost of being extremely unstable when they have not trained their abilities enough, even more so than Regular Hybrids. While Hybrids are capable of using both powers at the same time, this requires a lot of time and practice, as it requires focus to both elements at the same time. This is even more important for Irregular Hybrids since they are dual-wielding opposed elements. It should be noted that a Hybrid that has managed to master their abilities is a force to be reckoned with, especially if he is an Irregular. Known Hybrids Regular Hybrids *Rai Narukami (Fiend-Terran) *Junsaku Sugimura (Draco-Terran) *Akira Izanagi (Draco-Fairy) Irregular Hybrids *REDACTED (Fairy-Fiend) *Takashi Katsura (Nymph-Draco) Trivia *If a Hybrid would have an offspring with an individual, who is not a Hybrid, the offspring would also be a Hybrid. However, if one of the two halves of the hybrid is the same as his or her partner, their offspring will be of the same race as the non-hybrid parent. **Similarly, the offspring between Hybrids will always be a Hybrid. In rare exceptions, if the two Hybrids of the same race (for instance, a Terran-Draco and a Terrans-Fiend), the offspring could be a non-hybrid. Navigation Category:EUO Race Category:EUO